Hakeldama
by BrianaA.C
Summary: Bellamy physically relaxes at her touch, his free hand wrapping around her calf as he kisses the hand he's holding. "I'm sorry," He says again. He's realized his feelings for her shortly after she left because of Mt. Weather, but it wasn't until now did he realize the depth. He loved her. He was in love with her. Takes place during 3x05, when they argued in Arkadia. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Bellamy physically relaxes at her touch, his free hand wrapping around her calf as he kisses the hand he's holding. "I'm sorry," He says again. He's realized his feelings for her shortly after she left because of Mt. Weather, but it wasn't until now did he realize the depth. He loved her. He was in love with her. Takes place during 3x05, when they argued in Arkadia. Instead of handcuffing her, he does something different. One shot!**

* * *

"Now I'm done."

Bellamy glances as Octavia as she leaves momentarily before cutting his gaze back to Clarke. Her eyebrows are drawn together, a look of concern on her face. The face he used to know so well.

"Go easy on Octavia," Clarke was the first to speak. Bellamy's gaze is unwavering. "I had to beg her to get me into camp." Clarke begins to smile, as if this is all a joke, and it infuriates him.

"What are you doing here, Clarke?" Bellamy's arms are crossed tight against his chest, and her smile disappears.

"We need to talk."

"Oh," Bellamy says incredulously, waving a hand in her direction. "You've decided that? The mighty _wanheda:_ who chose the _grounders_ over her own people, who turned her back on us when we came to rescue you. _Now_ you wanna talk!"

Clarke takes a few steps forward. "I came to tell you that the Ice Nation has paid the price. Justice has been served for the attack on Mt. Weather. I came here to tell you it's over."

"There it is again," He says, looking at the ground, the space between their feet. "Why do _you_ get to decide it's over?" His eyes find hers again, and they're angry. Angry at _her._

"We did our part," Clarke says softly.

" _We?"_ Bellamy asks in either disbelief or clarification, Clarke didn't know. She didn't know him well enough to decipher his moods anymore.

"Lexa and I," She says. "The Ice Queen is dead. The problem was solved, and then you let Pike ruin _everything_."

Bellamy heard enough. He crosses the room to stand in front of her, staring her down. "Why are you here, Clarke?"

Silence sets in before Clarke finally speaks. "Arcadia needs to make things right. Or Lexa and the twelve clans will wipe us out."

"Let her try," He says instantly, and she's in disbelief.

"Please tell me that going to war is not what you want." She's shaking her head at him, begging him. He just looks at her, and she knows his answer.

"We've been at war since we landed," Bellamy says, and he doesn't know why, but his voice is gentler, as if he's trying to cushion the realization for her. "At least Pike understands that."

"Pike is the problem!" Clarke fights. "This isn't who you are."

"You're wrong," He's fast to correct her, the volume in his voice rising with every word. "This is who I've always been... And I let you, and Octavia, and Kane convince me that we could trust these people when they have shown over and over who they are, and I won't let anyone else die for that mistake."

"Bellamy..." Clarke starts, hoping to calm him down. "I need you. And we don't have much time."

"You need me." He deadpans, not believing a word she says.

"Yes," She breathes. "I do. I need the guy who wouldn't let me pull that lever in Mt. Weather by myself."

"You _left_ me. You left _everyone."_

"But Bellamy-"

" _Enough,_ Clarke!" He's yelling at her now, and she flinches back. "You are not in charge here. And that's a good thing because people _die_ when you're in charge. You were willing to let a bomb drop on my _sister._ Then, you made a deal with Lexa who left us in Mt. Weather to die, and forced us to kill everyone who helped us! People who trusted me!"

"I just..." Clarke tries to explain, but she can't bring herself to, her mouth agape as Bellamy shakes his head, turning away from her. She sits down, her eyes trained on the floor as she tries again. "I'm sorry."

With that, he turns to face her again, and she's hopeful as she speaks again. "I'm sorry for leaving. I knew I could, because they had you."

Clarke gasps as she turns away, to not let him see her break down. Bellamy looks at the floor by his feet. He didn't want to make her cry. He breathes in deeply before walking over to her, crouching in front of her. He takes her hand in his, and she holds on to him tightly, both of her hands wrapped around his wrist. Clarke smiles.

"I know we can fix this."

His eyes are transfixed on their intertwined hands, and it takes effort to look her in the eye again. "I'm sorry too."

Clarke smiles through her tears, and he feels a small pang of guilt. He went too far with her. He didn't mean to make her this upset.

Bellamy swallows, his throat dry. "I didn't... I didn't mean to blame you. For everything that's happened, I mean. I'm just as much at fault. I'm sorry, it wasn't fair."

Her sad smile grows as he leans forward, resting his forehead on their hands. Clarke removes the hand on top of his and places it on the nape of his neck, her fingers tentatively playing with his hair, fond of the easy curls.

Bellamy physically relaxes at her touch, his free hand wrapping around her calf as he kisses the hand he's holding. "I'm sorry," He says again. He's realized his feelings for her shortly after she left because of Mt. Weather, but it wasn't until now did he realize the depth. He loved her. He was _in love_ with her.

Clarke pulls gently on his hair, and he lifts his head to look at her. His face is dirty from exploration and tanned from hours out in the harsh sun, but it was hard. She missed how easy it was to make him smile. She missed the admiration he always had in his eyes when he looked at her or talked about her.

She pulls him closer to her, letting go of his hand to hug him around his neck. He instantly moves to appease her, dropping one knee to the ground to rest his thighs from his squatting position as he hugs her back. A hand goes to the back of her neck, under her hair, while the other wraps around her back.

"I missed you," He whispers, breathing into her hair. She hums in response, and he figures she's crying again when she curls her fingers into the fabric of his jacket, not letting him move an inch away.

Carefully, Clarke turns her head, pressing her lips to his cheek, testing the waters. He exhales, turning just slightly towards her kiss.

Her feelings for him have always been complicated. She was attracted to him from the get-go, just like every other girl on Earth was, but it ran deeper than that. It always has. She notices how his face always softens when he talks to her, and how his gaze lingers when he doesn't realize she's watching. And she liked it, knowing she might possibly just be his weakness. She missed him when she was trapped in Mt. Weather and she missed him when she left camp. Was it love? She wasn't sure. Come to think of it, she may not even know what love meant. Surely she felt something with Lexa deep within her heart, when the commander kissed her, but what she had with Bellamy was different...

She kisses him again, this time at the corner of his mouth, the edge of her lips barely touching his. Bellamy shivers, daring not to move, anticipating her next move.

Clarke pulled back just slightly, and she noticed his eyes were shut as she rested her nose against his. He was at peace in this moment with her, and it charmed her.

Hesitantly, she tilted her head to the side and forward, kissing him on his mouth this time. His lips were just as cautious as hers, scarcely kissing her back.

Bellamy was the one to pull back this time, and she had to force her eyes open to look at him. His gaze was burning, and a blush rose from her neck to her ears as he stared at her.

A rough hand from her neck moved to her cheek, his thumb caressing her just like it had when Bellamy found her bound and gagged in the cave.

Clarke pulls him to her again by the collar of his jacket, and he moves easily, the hand that was resting on her back moving to her other cheek. She kisses him again, and this time, he responds, properly kissing her back.

Her brain is fuzzy and her head is swimming as he kisses her, her skin getting hotter with each peck. His lips are so full of emotion, so full of months without her that she doesn't even realize that her fingers are aching from how hard she's gripping his jacket.

"Take this off," She breathes when his lips move to her jaw, pulling on the collar. He rids himself of the jacket without skipping a beat, his hands returning to her face once it's strewn on the floor. The fingers by his neck dip under the collar of his t-shirt, and he shivers.

"Come here," His voice is raspy as he gently pulls on her, standing from the floor. She follows suit, and he has to bend down just slightly to kiss her again.

Her hands are wild, one hand clamping down on his broad shoulder, the other running down his chest before settling on his hip. She flicks the hem of his t-shirt up, allowing her fingers to skim the skin just above the waistline of his pants. His muscles tighten as he momentarily stops breathing, and she smiles into the kiss when he gets brave and places his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Bellamy finally breaks away when Clarke's hands move back up his chest, under his shirt. "Clarke..."

No. No, no, no, _no,_ she thinks repeatedly, desperately pulling him back to her when he steps away. She can't lose him again this quickly. She needs him.

"Don't leave me." She realizes she's terrified, uncomfortably aware that he can leave right now and never come back. She clings to him, trying to prevent him from moving away again. He laughs, mystified. Oh how she had missed his laugh.

"I was just going to say..." He trails off, grabbing the hand that has taken a liking to the front of his shirt, lifting it and wrapping it around his neck. "I'd rather not get caught kissing you in this room."

She melts when she hears him speak, his usual rough voice warm and low at her ear. "Then take me somewhere where we won't get caught."

His eyes blow wide and his eyebrows shoot up in amusement at her suggestion. "Okay."

Bellamy pulls away from her again, and she allows him to move this time as he nears the door. It slides open, and he sticks his head out to check who's in the hall. He spots just a few people, but no one important as he waves Clarke to him. He grabs her hand as he hastily leads her out of the room he was supposed to hold her in until Pike could get to her.

Clarke keeps her head down as he navigates her surely through the less used corridors, trying to remain undetected.

Another door slides open, and when she looks up, she notices she's in a barrack. Luckily, no one else is here.

He turns back to her and allows her to wrap herself around him as she pulls his face down to hers to kiss him. Clarke presses her body against his, deprived of his warmth for so long. The feeling must be mutual, because a large hand slides across her back before settling on her hipbone, pushing her backwards until her spine hits the wall.

It's as if she's under an unbreakable spell as she pulls on his shirt, forcing it up and over his head. She pulls back slightly, allowing herself to take in the view of strong arms and a lean chest. Her hands run up his chest from belt to neck, and he shudders, pulling her close again.

He whispers something in her ear, but she's too frazzled to compute as he hooks a long finger in one of her belt loops, beckoning her to follow him as he walks backwards to a bed, presumably his. She makes sure to lie down first, craving the weight of his body on her. Bellamy props himself up on his elbows above her, wedging his hips between her legs. He's staring down at her, his heart in his throat as she smiles at him.

"It's okay." She's not sure what exactly she is reassuring, but her hands reach up to wrap around his biceps, pulling him down onto her.

His fingers go to the hem of her shirt, and she realizes he must have taken her jacket off earlier as he lifts her shirt over her head, tossing it to the foot of the bed. Her hand reaches around to unclasp her bra, and he watches her carefully as she removes it, allowing him to take it off.

He does it slowly, his hands gentle as he slides the cotton straps down her arms, his eyes never leaving hers. When he discards it, his calloused hands grip her sides softly, his lips going straight to the valley between her breasts. Clarke's head tilts back into the pillow as she lets out a long exhale, her nerves on fire as his lips move over her chest, her hands going up to tangle themselves in his unruly hair.

It brings her back to the night she had in the bunker with Finn. He did the same thing to her then Bellamy is doing to her now, but again, with Bellamy, it's different. He's more gently, almost more careful. As if he's putting her wants before his.

Clarke squirms under him, and she sighs when he takes the hint, his fingers making quick work on the button of her pants. Bellamy grips the fabric by her knees and pulls down, letting her wriggle out of the offending item of clothing. When her legs are free, she brings a leg up to wrap around his waist, and he groans when she pulls him closer on top of her.

Bellamy's hand slides up her thigh as he kisses her again, his want apparent from his erratic heartbeat she feels against her chest. Clarke uses her feet to pull down on his pants, getting them to mid thigh before he slips out of them.

"I love you," He says suddenly, and he sighs in relief as she pulls him closer after his proclamation, watching her inch her panties down her legs.

"I know."

"I want you to stay with me." His head is swimming and his mind is reeling as her fingers hook under the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down swiftly.

"I will."

He doesn't pry and doesn't ask her to specify whether she meant tonight or forever, because when he looks down at her and sees her eyes shut and her mouth open in an obscene 'O', it doesn't really matter in this moment.

She guides him forward, and he enters her, a hand anchored to her hip as she whimpers. They fit together perfectly, and she wants to say something about it, but his hips are already rocking against hers, and she just can't form a coherent sentence.

Clarke's nails dig into the skin of his shoulder blade as he thrusts, and he bites down on her neck gently to swallow his groan. Her hips are already moving in tune with his, and a hand snakes under her, grabbing a handful of her ass as he pulls her closer.

A mix of a giggle and a moan escapes her parted lips as her hands trail down his back, her fingers crossing smooth ridges and plains formed by muscle as he sets a steady rhythm.

Bellamy dips to kiss her neck as his hips become more erratic, and she shivers in delight as he sucks on her neck, letting out another moan as she squeezes his arms. His free hand goes to caress her face again, and he angles his hips _just right_ to where she has to slap a hand over her mouth, trying to prevent them from being compromised.

He pries her fingers from her mouth, the look on his face desperate as he makes love to her. "I want to hear you," He murmurs in her ear, his voice strained.

Clarke feels the coil in her abdomen tighten, and she grits her teeth as she grinds against his hips. A fever-like blush spreading across her body like a blossoming bruise as his teeth nip at her neck again, and she loses it.

She pulls him tight against her as she comes, and she doesn't disappoint as she moans, her body spasming against his, causing his finish to follow closely behind.

Bellamy's hands clamp down on her hips as he finishes, shaking as his head is buried in the crook of her neck, holding her still. He cries out against her skin, his breath raising goosebumps on her sweaty skin.

He eventually rolls off of her, and she feels very naked as she lays there, unsure of what to do.

"Clarke..." Bellamy is the first to break the silence, his voice noticeably torn as he wills her to look at him. She rolls over, facing away from him, effectively ending the awkward conversation.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she opens her eyes again, the rest of the room black, a small candle flickering light on the table by Bellamy's bed. The moon is shining through the port window, and she still hasn't quite gotten over just how tiny it is from Earth.

She feels fingers on her spine as she lay on her stomach, gently trailing up and down her back at a steady pace. A blanket is placed over her, exposing everything above her hips.

"You turn 24 soon," She says softly, her eyes trained on the wall opposite of his bed. Bellamy leans down to kiss the spot between her shoulder blades. She shivers, warmth spreading through her body as she closes her eyes.

"I do," He murmurs, his fingers going back to running up and down the groove of her spine.

It always amazed her, how often she forgot he was an adult. War made it seem like they were all the same, even if he was five years her senior. He was always so sure of himself, his actions. He was always so sure of her.

"I'm sorry," She whispers, willing herself not to cry as she bites down on her lip. Bellamy's hand flattens against her back and he moves closer, throwing his arm around her bare waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She wanted to say more, but he already understood what she meant.

"We'll get through this," He tells her gently, kissing her shoulder. She turns to him, pressing her chest against his, nuzzling her head into his strong chest. She never felt so safe. "We always do, Princess."

* * *

 **WOW OKAY I JUST LOVE BELLARKE**

 **Anyways, I made it a point to have Clarke _not_ say I love you because honestly, I don't think she does quite love him yet. Obviously she loves him, but I don't think it's quite made that jump to being _in_ love yet. Bellamy, on the other hand, has been in love with this girl since the beginning of season 2 lmao**

 **Please review! It means a lot, and who knows, I might just turn this into a full story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I wasn't going to add onto this really, but I did anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Bellamy opened his eyes, the port window was shining sunlight directly onto his face.

He squinted his eyes, raising an arm to shield his face. He never slept in long enough for the sun to rise, but now that he has, he silently cursed himself for picking this bed.

When his eyes adjusted to the sun, he glanced to Clarke asleep beside him. His arm was under her neck, and she was on her back, her head turned to rest her cheek on his bicep. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Bellamy reached down to grab the covers, raising them higher on her chest.

Her blonde hair was strewn over the pillow above Bellamy's arm, which she was using as a pillow instead of the actual pillow. A few strands fell by her face, framing it like a halo. Clarke looked peaceful as she slept, her pink lips parted as she breathed, her light skin smooth, a contrast against his tanned arm. Freckles were blossoming on her nose and across her cheeks, and Bellamy found them mesmerizing.

She sighed in her sleep, rolling onto her side. An arm was thrown over Bellamy's waist as she moved closer unconsciously, her head now on his shoulder.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, threading his fingers as gently as he could through her tangled hair, trying desperately not to wake her. By the looks of it, she hasn't gotten much sleep since she left the 100 almost three months ago.

He always thought it was weird how close they've gotten in such a short amount of time. _Four months._ In four short months, ever since they landed on Earth, he's found a best friend in her. A co-leader. A companion.

A lover.

He thought back to a time, when his feelings first changed about her. It was in the forest, when she euthanized Atom after he was stuck in the acid fog. Bellamy shuddered at the memory, closing his eyes. He was admittingly wrong about her, initially thinking she couldn't survive on Earth.

He realized he had a crush on her when they were in the bunker about a week or two after they landed and found the guns. Bellamy wasn't sure what drew him to her. Maybe her hair was extra shiny that day, or her face was clearer, or her smile was brighter. Whatever it was,

His feelings came the night that they slept in the forest with Octavia. He remembers the fire crackling in front of him, and all he could do was think about Clarke as she slept next to him. It was humid and cold, and he wanted to make sure she was warm enough.

Clarke snored, and Bellamy suppressed a laugh.

He kissed her forehead before settling back down on his cot. He was about to close his eyes, but something caught his eye.

Across the room, the problem lied with Monty's cot. The bed was made, standard procedure, but the blanket at the foot of the bed was moved from where it was last night.

 _He was here._

With wide eyes, Bellamy pried himself from Clarke's grip as gently as possible, relieved she was still asleep as he stood from the cot. He slipped on his pants and shirt and tied his boots before leaving the room, making sure to lock the door before he went to go find Monty.

 _How could he be so_ stupid _?! Why the hell didn't he lock the goddamn door last night?_ Bellamy's mind was racing and his blood was boiling as he walked through Arcadia's corridors as quickly as he could without making anyone suspicious of his intentions. Sure, Monty knew Clarke, but she was practically an enemy now. He was able to shove it aside for the time being, because he loved her, but the others, including _Pike_? He wasn't so sure they would forgive her as easily as he did.

He practically burst through the mechanic shop's doors, ignoring Raven and Jasper's curious glances.

"What are you doing, Bellamy?" Raven asked after him, putting down whatever the hell she was working on, but she didn't get an answer.

Bellamy spotted Monty with Miller standing in the corner of the room at the same time Monty spotted him, and by the look on his face, Monty instantly knew what Bellamy wanted.

"Bellamy, I-"

"Let's go," Bellamy interrupted him, grabbing his elbow, pulling him out of the room. He got Monty past some of The 100, and he didn't care how crazy he was acting when he shoved Monty in a corner, sticking a finger in his face.

"You don't tell _anyone_ about what you saw, Monty. Got it?"

Monty blinked. "Bellamy... Clarke's my friend too. Me and you are on the same page. I wouldn't rat her out to Pike."

Bellamy put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes with his palms as he stepped back slightly, easing his anger off of Monty. Monty sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She came back for you, you know."

Bellamy looked back at his friend. "How do you know?"

"She forced Octavia to sneak her into Arcadia," Monty told him, lowering his voice when a couple guards walked past them. "I saw her briefly, me and Jasper did, but she didn't want anything to do with _me._ She wanted you."

"Yeah," Bellamy chuckled, an edge to his voice. "Because she knew I would forgive her."

Monty looked at him for a moment. "You really think that's the only reason she came back to you? Just because she knew you would be the one she should get forgiveness from?"

"Forgiveness is kind of our thing." Bellamy meant it as a joke, but his voice faltered when he remembered Clarke leaving Camp Jaha after the incident at Mt. Weather.

"She came back because she wanted to. Now I won't tell Pike, or anyone for that matter about her being here, but we have to keep her a secret. Leaving the door unlocked while the two of you did... whatever the hell the two of you did, isn't the way to do it."

Bellamy felt heat rise to his cheeks and ears. "I didn't mean to leave it unlocked. I kind of wasn't thinking clearly at that point."

Monty stifled a stiff laugh, and it made Bellamy happy. Although he was still sad around the eyes, Monty was at least trying to return to what he once was.

Bellamy patted his shoulder. "I need to get back to Clarke, to make sure she's okay. She was sleeping when I left."

Monty nodded. "I'll report for you. Pike won't notice you aren't on parole until around 1600, so please get there on time."

Bellamy was quick to return to his barrack, and when he slid the door open, remembering to lock it behind him, he saw Clarke slipping on her pants. He chuckled, watching her try to keep her balance as she stood on one leg, trying to stick her foot in the leg hole.

"Need help?" He smirked. She glanced up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Ha-ha," She said sarcastically, but a small smile graced her lips as she buttoned her pants, grabbing her shirt from the floor and slipping it over her head. Bellamy walked over to her as she flipped her hair out of the neck of her shirt, and he kissed her cheek as his fingers brushed her neck.

"Monty knows you're here," He said gently, and she froze.

"No," She said, shaking her head as a hand came up to wrap around his wrist, her eyes wide. "No. Only Octavia and you were supposed to know. How did he find out?" Her eyes narrowed again. "Did you tell him?"

"What? No," He said, dropping his hand from her neck. "He came in last night when you were here, I forgot to lock the door."

Clarke sat back down on the bed, looking at her hands. There wasn't a way to get out of Arcadia, she realized. Sure, Octavia snuck her in, but that was before. If Monty knew, Pike knew. Monty was horrible under pressure. Pike would find out about her eventually. _Crap._

"Look," Bellamy sighed as if reading her thoughts, sitting down next to her. He took her hand in his, playing with her fingers above his lap. "We'll find away to let you stay here. I'll convince Pike to pardon you, or something."

She looked at him. "Do you have that power to do that? Aren't you just a guard?"

Bellamy shrugged. "Yes. But I'm also his right-hand man. He trusts me and trusts my judgement... A lot of things changed in the past couple months, Clarke. You just weren't here to see it until now."

Clarke swallowed, closing her eyes before leaning her head on Bellamy's shoulder. She never really liked when he called her anything other than Princess. Although, yes, her name was Clarke, she usually only wanted her mom or her friends to call her that. Bellamy was different. She liked the name he gave her, when they first landed on Earth.

Bellamy let go of her, moving his hand to the inside of her thigh, rubbing up and down comfortingly.

"I'm the reason he was voted into the chancellor position, aren't I?" Clarke asked. Bellamy hesitated. "Be honest, please."

"Indirectly," He said, choosing his words carefully, remembering to be honest. "But yes. I think so. You leaving camp left a hole in the group... Your mom tried to fill it, and so did Kane, Sinclair and Lincoln, but they couldn't. Pike was voted in at a time of weakness. It was what the people needed. We missed you, but we were angry. So we voted him in."

Clarke just nodded. She understood, or at least she thinks she does. Guilt pulled at her heart, but she suppressed it. It was her fault all of this had happened. The Grounders would still be in an alliance with them if it wasn't for Pike. She had to make things right, starting with him. She swallowed, looking up at him. "I'm ready to set things straight."

"Come on, Princess," Bellamy said softly, standing up. He offered his hand, and she accepted it. "Let's bring you to Pike."

* * *

 **Okay, this is all I'm adding to the story! I just wanted to add more to it than just sex, if that makes sense. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
